Dejalo ir!
by Maru-Potter-Cullen-18
Summary: Dejalo ir Leah, dejalo ser feliz sin ti, dejalo tener un futuro sin ti, por que recien cuando lo dejes ir, recien ahi vas a poder ser feliz sin el, recien ahi vas a poder sonreir sin pena, sin rencor Sam/Leah/Jacob


**Hola! **

**Bueno primero y principal, les quería aclarar que no tengo nada contra la pareja Nessi/Jacob, solo que para mi Jake tenía que terminar con Leah o mínimo que Leah consiguiera pareja, no me gusta que quede como la Ex – novia rencorosa, o que le tengan lastima, me da la sensación que esa parte no tiene un final.**

**Bueno los personajes son de la grandiosa SM, a mi solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Maru!**

Otro día mas, otro dia mas en los que los veo ser felices, tan felices y enamorados como en algun tiempo lo estuvimos nosotros, el y yo, solo dos adolecentes locamente enamorados, sin lobos ni leyendas que rigan nuestras vidas.

No puedo decir que yo no soy feliz, pues estaria mintiendo, pero todavia duele, no creo que todavia ame a Sam o tal vez si, pero no como antes, no ese amor que me comia por dentro que me apagaba poco a poco, no, pero tadavia duele la traicion, el sentirse poco y menos, el sentir que algo estaba mal conmigo, que no era suficiente.

Han pasado dos años desde que los Cullen desaparecieran de nuestras vidas, se fueron para no volver despues del casamiento del chupasangre y su novia, pero tambien han pasado dos años que Jacob Black entro y revoluciono mi vida.

Nunca crei que pudiera volver amar, nunca crei que alguien pudiera quererme asi, tan rota como estaba, pero Jake me entendia pues el estaba igual que yo. Creo, no, estoy sugura el me salvo y yo lo salve.

Si tuviera que elegir una frese para el comienzo de mi relación con Jake seria _Dos corazones que juntos empiezan a sanar_, el borro todo el odio, todo el rencor que me mataba por dentro, no les voy a mentir y decir que volvi a ser la Leah de antes, pues ya nadie ni nada puede delvolver a esa Leah, esa Leah que creia que el mundo era un cuentos de hadas, que se iba casar con el amor de vida y que envejecerian juntos, no esa Leah murio el dia que entendio que Sam ya no la amaba, que no importaba todos los momentos juntos,que ya no importaba que le hubiera entregado todo de ella, su primer beso, su primera vez, murio cuando su madre, sus amigos, su gente felecito a Sam y a Emily, olvidandose que ella estaba ahi, que le dolia, que de verdad necesitaba un abrazo de su mama, que necesitaba que le dijieran que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando llego Jake, era tan insoportable al principio, y es que no le molestaba su persona sino verse a ella en el, tan desesperado por una mirada, tan tonto de soñar que ella lo iba a elegir, cuando sabia muy bien que era imposible, dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, pero lo que no dicen es que la esperanza duele y mucho, que destruye cuando se entiende que por mucho que se desee, por mas esperanza que se tenga, no se va cumplir.

Jake me enseño que lo mejor es dejar ir el dolor, el odio, el rencor, que no es sano, nunca voy olvidar lo que me dijo aquel día.

**Flash Back**

Tonta tonta Leah, no puedes ser mas patetica llorando por el hombre que te dejo por tu prima.

-Leah- escuche que gritaba Jacob

-Dejame Jacob, por favor solo dejame

-Nunca Lee- senti que me susurro al oido a la vez que me abrazaba- Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, maldice, rie, golpeame todo lo que necesites hasta que estes bien, yo estoy aca.

Y me quebre, llore como nunca, saque todo el dolor que tenia dentro desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Porque, Jake, porque me hacen esto, es que a caso no les importo solo un poco, porque todo el mundo quiere que acepte, porque me miran mal- pregunte entre llantos - era mi novio y ella mi prima, mi casi hermana, y ahora quieren que sea su madrina de boda, es que no ven que me duele que me lastima, no para ellos solo soy la ex-novia resentida, que no quiere perdonar y olvidar, pero que saben ellos, que saben de lo que siento.

-No lose Lee, yo creo que Sam y Emily prefieren hacerse los tontos, para no tener que lidiar con la culpa, hermosa, pero no aceptes si te daña no lo hagas, que se vallan al demonio.

-Gracias Jake, gracias por estar aca conmigo.

-De nada bonita, pero creo que te tengo que decir algo, no te lo digo por decir, sino porque yo estube en tu lugar, y es algo que todavia intento cumplir.

-Que cosa? - pregunte un poco mejor que antes

_-Dejarlo ir Leah, dejalo ser feliz sin ti, dejalo tener un futuro sin ti, por que recien cuando lo dejes ir, recien ahi vas a poder ser feliz sin el, recien ahi vas a poder sonreir sin pena, sin rencor_ y se que duele, demonios duele como si te estubieran sacando la vida a pedasos, pero es lo mejor, pero no lo hagas por el, ni por mi, ni por nadie mas solo por ti Leah- me dije con una sonrisa triste y una lagrima bajandole por la mejilla.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y lo deje ir, dolio mucho, llore mucho, sufri mucho pero lo logre, no les voy a decir que lo hice rapido ni que todo despues de eso fue feliz y un cuento de hadas, que ahora soy amiga de Sam y que volvi a mi relacion de antes con Emily, no, ya no los odio, ni les guardo rencor, se puede decir que los he perdonado, a ellos y a mi misma.

Jake siempre estubo ahi me levanto cuando me cai y yo a el, Jake se ha convertido en la persona mas importante en mi vida.

Hace seis meses que somos novios y lo amo, lo amo muchisimo, no ese mismo amor loco, desesperado que le tuve a Sam, no mi amor por Jake es mas real, mas maduro, mas sano. Sam siempre va a ser importante para mi como Bella para Jacob porque son nuestros primeros amores, nuestra primer ilucion pero nada nas.

Tampoco crean que he olvidado, ni que ya no duele, porque si duele, ellos eran muy importantes para mi, y esa traicion siempre va ser una herida en mi alma. Pero ya no son el centro de mi vida.

Y ahora si soy feliz, por eso creo que puedo decir _Adios Sam, adios mi gran primer amor, te dejo ir, se feliz que yo lo soy._

Si ustedes quieren puedo hacer otro one que explica lo que siente Sam, más o menos seria así:

_Y sé que te hice daño, y no sabes cuánto pero cuanto me duele eso. Y te juro que quiero que seas feliz pero al mismo tiempo odio Jacob Black, lo odio porque a él le sonríes, con el eres un poco de Lee-Lee que yo tanto ame, no, que tanto amo. Porque por mas que no pueda vivir sin Emily, que sienta que es perfecta para mí, que mi lobo interior muera de felicidad cada vez que la vea, no puedo evitar extrañarte por yo Sam Uley el humano, no el lobo alfa, si no solo una persona no puede evitar amarte. Solo me queda regar, que me perdones._

**Bueno hablando de otra cosa, **

**Quería pedirles perdón a los que leen Quiéreme de nuevo!**

**Les juro que empecé el nuevo capítulo, pero no sé bien como seguirlo, asique quiera ver que opinaban ustedes.**

**Prefieren que:**

**-Harry perdone fácilmente a Ginny**

**-Que Harry le haga creer a Ginny, que él y Nataly son pareja**

**-Que a Ginny le cueste mucho el perdón**

**-Que sean amigos**

**Bueno cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida**

**Chau Maru!**


End file.
